


Back It Up

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi, OT3, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: your favourite Leverage pairing/OT3, things you said at the kitchen table. I didn't really get them to the table, but dinner is involved! Eliot is cooking, Parker is being Parker, Hardison is cautiously refereeing, Feelings are had, important things are said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back It Up

"Parker, dammit!"

"I just wanted to try one of those things and you said not with your fingers…"

"Leave the fork, leave the food, do not touch the wine, it is almost at the exact perfect temperature." Eliot waved a vicious looking cooking implement at the ice bucket on the table.

Parker took a step backward and leaned into Hardison, who had the sense to keep away from the kitchen/dining-area when Eliot was cooking.

"Why is he so mad?" she stage whispered.

"Babe," Hardison said, as Eliot scowled.

"I just want things to be perfect," Eliot snapped, wiping one hand on his apron. "This is our first dinner together."

Parker scoffed. "We've had loads of dinners together. Proper sit down, _use the napkin, Parker_ dinners, not just pizza and soda and whatever candy Hardison hasn't eaten."

"Hey," Hardison protested, giving her a playful shove.

"This isn't like those dinners," Eliot said, a dangerous light in his eyes, the one that had been the last thing many a warlord had seen. "This is different."

"How?" Parker asked.

"Because we're together now," Hardison said.

"We've been together for ages."

"But not sleeping together. We talked about this," Hardison said with the infinite patience that Parker needed and Eliot envied but would never say so. "It's different."

Parker rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's different at all. I still love you both and I still want dinner before I starve and Eliot still spends too much time fussing over where the forks go."

"The forks," Eliot began, his rage evaporating suddenly as his brain processed all of the sentence. There was a silence broken only by the bubbling of the saucepans on the stove. "You love us?"

"Of course I do."

"You never say it," Eliot told her.

"I do. All the time. You just don't listen. I gave you my last chewing gum yesterday. And on Wednesday I gave Hardison a massage. And last night I told you both I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than on the sofa with you, except for in the Fort Knox vaults." Parker spread her hands. "Sophie said anyone can say they love you, don't believe it unless they back it up with actions. I back it up."

Eliot looked at Hardison, who swallowed hard and slipped one arm around Parker's shoulders.

"This dinner," Eliot said, calm now, and absolutely only tearing up because of the onions he'd prepared hours ago, "is how I back it up. That's why I need it to be perfect."

Parker nodded, understanding at last. "Do you want us to help?"

"No. I want you to go and get dressed up. If you'd wear that little black dress you got for when we went to the Kentucky Derby, Parker, I'd like that. And Hardison, that shirt I got you for Christmas?"

"On it, man. I love that shirt." It was soft and cosy and had beautiful pearl buttons that were actually press-studs for easier removal of clothing later.

Eliot nodded and returned his attention to the stove. "This will be perfect."

They all knew it didn't matter if it wasn't.


End file.
